gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Myke
'Synopsis' Myke Naii'Mos is a Paladin in the service of Liabo. His chief concern is wielding Voln's influence for the sake of undead souls, but to this end he worships Lorminstra to the end of safeguarding all souls upon Elanthia from slavery (though primarily this surrounds undeath, which he views as the most vile form of slavery). Despite this, he actively regards all of Liabo as having equal value in the progress and protection of life upon Elanthia and regards each deity highly. The sum of his existence is spent in pursuit of spreading Liabo's benevolence and combating undeath (and those who would create the undead), but he is known to periodically adjourn to the forge to clear his mind and hone the art of blacksmithing which he sees as a skill that can benefit his homeland. During the "Crimson Moon" ordeal, he was revealed as Lorminstra's Chosen. 'Background' Myke was born to a Grot'Karesh tribe in the Southron Wastes, though for much of his life he had no knowledge of this fact. His mother, unbeknownst to him, was a gifted Seer for the tribe; As such she had a vision of her sons future as a great white knight. The life she and her husband could provide him was not fit to grant him this fate, and her visions led her to the Blackthorne Gladiatorial Arena. With a heavy heart she gave her son up to a difficult, dark, and bloody life as a slave to be trained and raised as a gladiator, on the faith that her vision would only hold true if the path forseen were followed. Myke was raised under the pretense that his parents had sold him to fill their own bellies, and nursed a bitter ache in his heart as he tended the grounds of the arena and was raised into a savage fighter. Never given a proper name, he was known only as "My Brutal Killer", "My Savage Killer", or simply "My Killer" by the owner, who spoke of him fondly but held no real affection for the young boy. He was molded as a savage murderer by his trainers, more than often spending days at a time nursing grievous wounds on the straw floor of his cell until he could train once more and lash out at his trainers. As he grew, so did his fame throughout the area in which the Arena flourished, he was hailed a natural born V'tullian berserker as he survived match after match. The money he brought in to the arena landed him more praise from the owner, until the owner's sadistic, neglected son began to realize the depths of his neglect, jealous of the slave that was receiving actual praise. It was as he was receiving this praise through the bars in his cell door that he heard the arena owner's breath catch in his throat. "Another deserved win, my victor! My berserker! My k--" Drool dribbled from the corners of his mouth as the son twisted the knife (quite literally in his back). In the months that came, conditions grew worse for not only Myke, but all the gladiators. Beatings were regular, food rations lessened even further, but a day came that crossed all possible lines. The arena owner's son had a dark hunger, an interest in necromancy that he felt would assure higher profits. Upon death, the gladiators were animated to continue battling in bloody abominable displays. It would be nice to say that in the riots that followed Myke were some manner of hero, but he was young and scared, and as the arena fell he raced off into the surrounding Naii'Mos Woods and escaped. It would be some time later that a young giantman would find himself turned around in a foreign town, finding himself in an alley. When asked his name, the only thing he had ever been called reliably came to mind. As he began to say the words, he stopped himself in the same manner as the arena owner as his breath caught in his throat. "My k-- ... Myke. My name is Myke. Myke.. Naii'Mos." And so his name was cobbled together from the shambles of what could scarcely be called a life. It would not be until some time later in his trials and turbulations in the wild frontier outpost that he would come to understand the value of his own life and that of others, turning from a path of darkness to one of light (largely due to a chance meeting with Lord Kai, and his adopted mother Kimli). In his time defending the lands, he has become the Lord Templar for a sect within the Order of Voln known as the Warders, tasked by the spirit of Lady Sarrah to revive the dead sect and cleanse its zealotry-besmirched past. He considers it a personal point of pride to have met and known the blessings of a large number of Liabo Arkati (Kai, Oleani, Voln, Lorminstra, Ronan, Cholen, Imaera, Jastev, and Lumnis) and have survived (more-or-less) encounters with a handful of Lornon Arkati as well. Now known as the "Winter Knight" for his allegiance to Lorminstra and Voln, he is known to depart the realm of the living for long periods to dwell in his Lady's spiritual realm and help guide souls to her care. Playing to his own 'redeemed' nature, and carrying on the kindness his adopted mother Kimli offered that helped his life find a better path, in the wake of the destruction of caused by the forces of Lornon during the Crimson Moon ordeal he personally took extensive strides towards rebuilding Wehnimer's Landing and building "The Ivory Home". The home acts as a place for those displaced by the destruction of invasions, children who lose their parents, as well as a school house and play yard. He can often be found, while in the mortal realm, seated in his office. The Ivory Home is located in shanty town, where the most aid is commonly needed. Category:Platinum Profiles